WYD
by ongiee
Summary: [TransFic] "hei kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu" mingyu X wonwoo MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! /Gyuwon Seventeen Romance


#WYD

©ARKIZO

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO

"hei kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu"

…

Terkadang ada satu dimana sebuah hubungan harus _jeda_ dalam waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Begitu juga yang dialami Mingyu, dialah actor utama yang merencanakan ini. Tepat pada empat bulan yang lalu saat kesibukannya dengan kuliahnya sedang pada puncaknya dan Wonwoo dengan urusan kerjanya yang tidak bisa di ganggu. Mereka merasa sulit untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, walau tinggal di atap yang sama.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Mingyu Nampak ragu, sebab air wajah Wonwoo Nampak Lelah sehabis kerja.

"katakan, aku akan mendengar" jawabnya, matanya terpejam mencoba untuk rileks.

"ini tentang hubungan kita, sudah dua minggu lebih kita selalu berakhir seperti ini. Kau sibuk dengan kerjaanmu, sedangkan aku dengan kuliahku" Mingyu menghembuskan nafas—memberi jeda.

"kita hanya bertemu saat di tempat tidur seperti ini, saat pagi kau sudah pergi lebih dulu. Dan saat malam saat aku pulang kau pasti sudah tertidur. Aku ingin kita _jeda_ dulu untuk sementara, focus pada urusan masing-masing baru setelah semuanya selesai kita kembali seperti dulu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berbaring di lengannya.

Wonwoo Nampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan, ini sudah sangat larut otaknya Lelah untuk berpikir.

"aku juga merasa begitu, aku ingin kau focus pada kuliahmu. Tapi kita tak perlu sampai _Break_ seperti itu"

"takan lama, hanya sampai urusanku dengan kuliahku usai, baru setelah itu kita kembali seperti biasanya" Mingyu berusaha menyakinkan, meyakinkan Wonwoo itu lebih sulit dari pada menyakinkan ibunya saat ia ingin pindah dan hidup sendiri.

"apa aku mengangu konsentrasi belajarmu, hingga kita harus melakukan _Break?"_ Wonwoo menatapnya bertanya.

"tidak sayang, tidak sama sekali" Mingyu mengambil lenganya dari kepala Wonwoo, membawanya untuk mendekap Wonwoo lebih erat.

"aku hanya tak ingin saat aku tidak ada, tidak ada juga yang memperhatikan pola hidupmu. Tak ada yang membuatmu makanan, bahkan saat pagi kau tidak sempat sarapan karna harus buru-buru berangkat. Aku khawatir padamu Wonwoo" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo yang kini di pangkas lebih pendek.

Ini adalah alasan kenapa seorang Jeon Wonwoo bersedia menjadi kekasih untuk Kim Mingyu yang jelas-jelas berusia empat tahun di bawahnya. Mingyu benar-benar berbeda dari lelaki dua puluh tahun-an kebanyakan, sangat dewasa dan penuh dengan perhatian.

"lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"pulanglah kerumah ibumu, setidaknya sampai urusan kuliahku selesai. Dengan begitu ada yang mengurusimu"

Wonwoo bergerak masuk lebih dalam di pelukan Mingyu menengelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki dua puluh tahun itu. "aku tidak mau!"

"tidak akan lama, lalu setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu kembali"

"kalau tidak bagaimana? Kau ingin aku jadi bujangan tua karna ternyata kau tidak pernah datang menjemputku"

Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya, membayangkan Wonwoo yang sudah beruban duduk di kursi goyang sembari menungguinya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, percaya padaku"

Pembicaraan malam itu ditutup saat Wonwoo mendengkur kecil di pelukannya, membawa lelaki itu untuk tidur kembali di atas lengannya dan membawanya semakin mendekat. Sekarang Mingyu merasa ingin menarik kembali ucapannya saat wajah tenang dan Lelah Wonwoo berada di sana.

Mingyu ingin terus melihat wajah itu. Terlelap di lengannya setiap saat. Mengelus pundaknya saat lelaki itu mengigau. Mingyu ingin terus seperti itu. Tapi kesibukan mereka merengut Wonwoo dari sisinya. Dan memaksannya harus membuat satu keputusan.

Membawa kembali Wonwoo ke orangtuanya, selama Mingyu sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

…

Ada yang berbeda di sabtu pagi hari itu. Keduanya bungkam sejak saat sarapan pagi di mulai. Semua topik yang dibahas Mingyu tak ada satupun yang di respon oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang sosok yang pendiam tapi ia bukan sosok yang mendiamkan orang lain seperti ini.

"sayang kau kenapa?"

Mingyu jengah sendiri, saat ia membantu Wonwoo untuk mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"bukannya sudah jelas! Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku merasa seperti di usir jika seperti ini. Kau tau?!" Wonwoo yang emosi bukan keahlian Mingyu. Lelaki itu hampir membanting koper dan menumpahkan isinya.

"tapi ini demi kau juga Wonwoo, aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti hari-hari biasanya karna kuliahku. Tinggallah disana selama aku mengurus skripsi ku dan lulus. Aku janji akan menjemputmu pulang setelah itu" Mingyu mencoba untuk mejelaskan. Seingat dua hari yang lalu ia juga mengatakan ini saat Wonwoo bersikeras tak ingin pulang kerumah orang tuanya.

"tapi pikirkan dirimu juga Mingyu! Bagaimana jika kau jatuh sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusmu? Siapa yang akan membuatkanmu makanan? Siapa yang akan mencuci semua pakaianmu? Kau kadang lupa mematikan keran air, kau coroboh! Kau sering—" Semua racauan dari mulut Wonwoo terhenti karna isak tangis yang tumpah juga kecupan bibir Mingyu yang memotong semuanya.

Wonwoo menghambur kepelukan Mingyu Menumpahkan semuanya disana. Sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya sejak pagi perlahan lepas.

Tapi tak sepenuhnya terlepas, karna siang itu Mingyu dengan mobil mereka menunggunya di parkiran bawah apartment. Langkahnya menjadi sangat berat sejak meningalkan rumah.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu mengelus rambutnya.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, memilih segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"hei, jangan begini lagi. Aku jadi ikut sedih kalau seperti ini"

Wonwoo kembali tak menjawab. Pandanganya lurus kedepan menatap kaca mobil.

"wonwoo, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tersiksa disini? Aku juga! Aku bahkan hampir menangis setiap malam hanya karna mengingat kau akan pergi, kau sudah tidak akan tidur denganku lagi. Tapi ini semua untukmu, aku lebih baik sakit berdarah-darah dari pada mengetahui kehidupanmu denganku tak terurus seperti ini." Mingyu mengengam kedua tangan kekasihnya, mengelus jari-jari Wonwoo yang tersemat cincin pemberiannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

"aku baik-baik saja, ayo jalankan mobilnya" perlahan bibir itu terangkat membentuk kurva melengkung yang sangat manis.

Apa ini masih Wonwoo-nya?

…

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan pagar beton tinggi yang menutupi seluruh bagian rumah. Wonwoo beberapa kali melihat pada cermin yang ada di dalam mobil. Bertanya pada Mingyu bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Tangan terampil Mingyu kemudian membantu merapikan beberapa helai rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan.

"sudah, kau tampan sekarang" ujar Mingyu. Tanganya menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencuri satu kecupan panjang.

"aku akan merindukanmu" ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Ia menarik kembali tubuh Mingyu, satu kecupan saja sepertinya takan cukup untuknya.

"aku janji akan menelponmu setiap hari, aku janji akan membalas semua pesanmu. Sesibuk apapun" Mingyu berbisik di teliganya. Janji itu bukan sekedar kata-kata penenang darinya untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu benar-benar serius dengan itu.

Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama, saling menumpahkan rasa sedih mereka saat itu juga.

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. Membantunya membawa koper. Di luar keduanya kembali berpelukan erat.

"aku mencintaimu" bisik Wonwoo.

"aku jauh lebih mencintaimu" bibir Mingyu memberi satu kecupan terakhir di pipi Wonwoo. Mengelus dua pipi itu untuk yang terakhir sebelum Jeon Bohyuk keluar dengan mengeser pintu pagar.

" _hyung_? Kau sudah sampai ayo masuk, Mingyu _hyung_ juga ayo masuk" Bohyuk berujal ramah.

Mingyu mengeleng sembari menyerahkan Wonwoo pada Bohyuk.

"aku harus buru-buru jaga kakakmu baik-baik Bohyuk, aku permisi dulu" Mingyu mengambil langkah masuk kedalam mobil.

Wonwoo hanya dapat menatap mobil itu perlahan hilang dari pandanganya. Dan sekarang hidup barunya tampa Mingyu di mulai.

…

Kursi itu tidak kosong lagi, Keluarga itu mendadak lengkap dengan kembalinya Wonwoo di sana. Ayah Wonwoo malam itu bahkan ikut memasak saking bahagia putra pertamanya kembali kerumah dalam waktu yang lama.

Semua anggota keluarga tentu bahagia, Bohyuk jadi punya teman ceritanya lagi. Tapi tak ada yang menyadari raut sedih Wonwoo sejak mereka memulai makan malam, wajah itu tidak berubah bahkan saat Bohyuk menyuruhnya untuk duduk bersamanya menonton siaran langsung sepakbola di kamar mereka.

"ada apa wajahmu jelek sekali hari" ujar Bohyuk.

Wonwoo tak mengubris matanya focus pada layar TV tapi pikirannya sama sekali tak ada

"memikirkan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menoleh, matanya menatap sedih Bohyuk, dan bersender manja pada pundak adiknya.

"apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?"

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk, kau tau menjadi mahasiswa akhir itu merepotkan."

Ya, ya sangat merepotkan. Wonwoo masih ingat jelas bagaimana dirinya dulu saat berada di posisi Mingyu. Pulang larut malam saat Mingyu sudah terlelelap. Dan membiarkan Mingyu seorang diri mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Mungkin ini yang dulu Mingyu rasakan. Rindu dan kesepian.

.

.

Ini baru hari pertama dan rasanya terlalu berat untuk memulai.

Wonwoo jadi tidak yakin dengan dirinya di hari-hari kedepan.

—tampa Mingyu.


End file.
